villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheala de Tarcanville (The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings)
Sheala de Tancarville or Síle de Tansarville was a sorceress from Creyden and one of the founding members of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She was among the most powerful and respected mages in the North. Even other members of the Lodge feared her, with perhaps the exception of Philippa Eilhart, Francesca Findabair, Assire var Anahid, and Yennefer of Vengerberg. Unlike her colleagues, Sheala was not known to interfere in politics and instead dedicating her days to research. She even resigned her seat with the Council of Wizards because it interfered with her work. Sheala liked to dress in a strict, black velvet gown trimmed with pearls and often wrapped a silver fox boa around her neck. Queen Zuleyka of Kovir once sought her magical assistance in getting her son away from the evil influences of the "bad crowd" he had fallen in with. Sheala was also known as the Koviri Loner. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Síle appears in The Witcher 2. In the English version of the game, her name is spelled "Síle de Tansarville"; Síle is the traditional Irish spelling of the name. Geralt meets up with her in the town of Flotsam where he learns that she has been hired to rid the port of the dreaded Kayran. Triss and Geralt meet her after she successfully repelled the Kayran from the Flotsam harbour. The witcher discovers Síle knows him and notices the tension between the two sorceresses. They agree on hunting the beast together. In the meantime, the sorceress hires Zoltan Chivay to polish some diamonds she could use to build herself a megascope, an apparatus performing many complicated magical operations and enabling her to communicate with other sorceresses. When it comes to fighting the beast, Síle lures the kayran to the shore and help Geralt slaying it. She then harvests some rare ingredients from the corpse. As Philippa later claims, they were needed to cure Henselt's impotence and thus make the king trust a sorceress and allowing Síle to his court. It is no wonder then that after leaving Flotsam she is found by the king's side and attends the negotiations between prince Stennis and the Dragonslayer. When the mist of Sabrina's curse descends, de Tansarville defends the Kaedweni king and manages to escape with him and Dethmold back into their camp. During the quest "Enter the Dragon", she attempts to teleport away from Loc Muinne, unaware that her megascope has been sabotaged by Letho. Geralt can choose to remove the flawed diamond to save her life, or leave it alone causing her to be torn to pieces. Journal entry I know from experience that magicians are not above lusting for power. Among sorceresses alone, there are many whose ambition leads them pull strings, moving kings and other mighty forces of this world. To command the elements in spectacular fashion, summon genies, bend fate, dictate royal proclamations, or at least to force others to eat chicken with cutlery. That is why magicians such as Síle de Tansarville, known as the Koviri Loner, stood apart from the others. Lady Síle was not known to interfere in politics, at least not visibly, instead dedicating her days to research. Strict, calm and collected - unlike other sorceresses, she did not display her feminine charms. Nor did she flirt with men, jiggling her posterior before them at every occasion. Though -and I must remain true to myself here - the world would undeniably be a much poorer place without typical sorceresses. The reason for Síle de Tansarville's presence in a backwater town like Flotsam was initially a mystery, yet it quickly became clear that she had come there because of the kayran - a river monster. For sorcerers gladly use the organs of exotic creatures as ingredients for magical preparations, and Síle was no exception. Síle's presence also turned out to be a lucrative opportunity for Zoltan, however odd that might sound. The dwarf cut gems for her magical apparatus. One has to admit that Síle's help proved to be useful. The sorceress did not fear the monster and bravely fought, aiding the witcher with her powers. It appears Síle had very specific plans concerning the King Henselt of Kaedwen and his attempts to father a heir. From what we've been able to tell, the meddling of Síle and other sorcerers in the world of politics was further-reaching than anyone had imagined. Category:Murderer Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Master Manipulator